1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hearing aid tubing connector which connects earmold tubing from a hearing aid to an earmold without glue between the tubing and the earmold and in which the tubing increases in diameter within the earmold.